


Make Your Rounds

by IcePrincesChan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bars and Rounds..., FatedEncountersAU, M/M, Puns & Word Play, attempt at flirting, which failed btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/pseuds/IcePrincesChan
Summary: Shanks, Yasopp and a little word play. It seems that 'rounds' could be about anything... really.





	Make Your Rounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NegativePersonality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativePersonality/gifts).



"Would you look at that!"

"Look at what?"

"That nice tight ass is begging me to give it a round."

"A round, huh." 

And before Shanks could ask what he's thinking, Yasopp shouted: 

"Oy! Roo! Shanks, here, wants to make a round! Give him your place and get down here. The guys are making some nice bets!", the 'nice' part dragging on his lips.

Turning back to the alpha by his side, the blond lifted his glass in the air, saying: 

"The guys are begging you to make them a round, boss!"


End file.
